Seeking Salvation
by AmiandEmi
Summary: Claude and Sebastian cross paths one summer at an abandoned tree house in the woods. After losing contact with each other, they are brought back together when they meet again as teenagers. And so ensues one hell of a friendship. Changed to Sebastian/Claude/Sebastian AU, a little OOC, and future Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Seeking Salvation**

**Warning**: Claude/Sebastian lemon, AU, and OOC.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly we do not, nor will we ever own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters!

**Prologue  
**

* * *

June 21st was not a significantly important date to the rest of the world but to Claude Faustus it was the day he found the old tree house. The wood had rotted away from the harsh seasons the forest endured, leaving the once white paint sullied and chipped. Although the tree house may have been off putting to most, for Claude it was his refuge. Every day he would retreat into the woods to laze about in his hideout. The seclusion was just right for Claude, who was never one to socialize much with others. He enjoyed the quiet of the forest compared to the liveliness of the town. The small town of Eden was divided by a large forest that ran from both sides, separating the East from the West. For the most part the forest was uninhabited; the dense foliage made accessing it hard.

Sebastian Michaelis had never been in the woods behind his Aunt's house, nor had he been on the East side of the town. It was because he only stayed for a few months every year that Sebastian had never met any of the children outside of the neighborhood. Not much was done over his summers, nothing exciting or worth remembering. His time was usually spent at the park playing with the local kids from the West side. The heat blurred the days together into unrecognizable ones, leaving the boy restless and bored.

It was after dinner one evening that all the kids had decided to play baseball, and of course Sebastian had to go too. It was beginning to get dark when Sebastian had hit a homerun; he watched as the ball bounced down the hill and into the line of trees. Because rules are rules, if he hit the ball it was his to retrieve. As he walked away from the game he could see the soft imprint of where the ball had rolled, leading straight into the forest. The thick brush made locating the ball almost impossible. The young boy searched for it for what seemed like forever, until eventually he gave up looking. It was already beginning to get dark when he looked up and saw that the stars were starting to come out. Without realizing it he had walked into a small clearing with one single tree at its center.

As the raven haired boy neared the tree, he could see what looked like a small hut nestled between the spidery branches. He slowly climbed up the wooden steps till he reached the threshold leading up into the tree house. Peeking his head through the hole, he made sure the coast was clear before making his way inside the dark room. Sebastian scanned the small area. From where the moonlight shone through one of the windows he could see piles thick books and comics stacked neatly against the wall.

The tall boy's curiosity got the better of him as he sat with his back against the wooden wall and grabbed one of the comics. He had lost track of time and before he realized it, there was a boy looking through the hole into the tree house.

"Who are you?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Claude..."

"Well Claude, why are you in MY tree house?"

"It's my tree house..."

"Well, I was here first and I've never seen you before." Remarked Sebastian.

The blue haired boy gave Sebastian a disapproving look, "These are my books, so obviously I was here first."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "How do I know they are yours?"

"Have you ever seen anyone here? No one ever comes this deep into the woods." He answered; pushing up his glasses.

"Well I'm proof that people do come this far, so why don't you just leave?"

Claude looked away from the intense glare that was directed his way. Who was this strange and annoying boy? He couldn't help but feel aggravated by the current situation. Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, he fixed his own glare on the boy before him.

"I'm seven. How old are you?" Smirked Sebastian.

"I'm six, but I fail to see how this has anything to do with this."

"It matters because I'm older than you."

Sebastian stood up and looked down at the smaller boy, towering over him. Claude didn't want to admit that he was slightly intimidated as he awkwardly moved his feet against the wobbly wooden step beneath him.

"I didn't want to have to do this" Shrugged the older boy. He reached his hand towards Claude's shoulder and shoved him down the steps. Sebastian grinned as he heard a quiet 'ow' come from below the tree house. He walked over to where the other boy had been standing and looked down.

"I told you it was mine!" he yelled down.

Claude was too stunned to respond, looking up to where Sebastian was with wide eyes. After a few seconds of staring the young boy collected himself and stood up. He turned his back to the tree house, deciding not to give the stranger the satisfaction of seeing his anger. He could feel the red eyes burning into his back as he made his way back out of  
the forest.

When the other was nowhere to be seen, Sebastian  
broke out into a fit of giggles making it hard for him to stand. He laid down on the hard wooden floor and continued until he was finally able to catch his breath. He smiled as his gaze traveled to the night sky out the tree house window. It was now well past 9 o'clock and he knew his friends were probably wondering where he was. He didn't care though as his thoughts then wandered once again to the blue haired boy.

"Claude was it?" He couldn't help the wicked smirk that twitched at his lips. _This should be fun..._

* * *

This is the first chapter of the first story we have written and we hope you liked it. We would appreciate it if you followed or favorited the story and reviewed to tell us what you thought about it(good or bad!). We were thinking of doing around four chapters, more or less. So we will try to get the next one out as soon as we can. We are major procrastinators sooo it might take a while. Thanks :)

~Ami & Emi

P.S. We are looking for a Beta so if you would like to help us out please PM us!


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeking Salvation**

**Warning:** Claude/Sebastian lemon, AU, and OOC.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly we do not, nor will we ever own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters!

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Only a few days had passed since Claude had met the strange boy at the tree house, and now here he was, climbing up the old steps and making sure that no one was there before he entered. He sighed with relief as he sat down next to his piles of misplaced books and picked up a comic. To his dismay, the corners of the book were folded over in several places. Claude sighed in annoyance.

"He could have at least left my books alone..." He said while he slowly unfolded the wrinkled corners one by one.

In his short six years of life, he had never met anyone that could frustrate him so much in such a short amount of time. Not only had he seemed cocky and annoying, but there was also an air of self-righteousness about him that Claude couldn't stand. Who was he to put on airs? It wasn't like he had been the to find the tree house in the first place. He hoped that the boy would not be coming back anytime soon.

Claude sighed exasperatedly as he placed the comic he had been tampering with neatly back on one of the piles. He looked out the window to see the once sunny weather was now starting to cloud over with the coming rain. He stood up, figuring he'd better head back before it started; he didn't want to be trapped in the tree house if it got bad.

Sebastian had finally cleared a path to the tree house; it had taken a few days and a few times getting lost to figure out where it was again, but now it was only a few minutes walk from his house. He stepped into the clearing just as he noticed a figure climbing down from the tree house up ahead. A wide grin formed on his face when he recognized the bluish-black hair.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" He announced his presence as he neared the boy, grin still in place.

The one in question froze with his back to the other.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear last time that this is my treehouse and not yours."

Claude squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath before turning around. " I thought I made it clear that it isn't." He gave Sebastian a sharp look before walking past him.

"Hey!" Sebastian grabbed the younger boy's arm and pulled him back.

"What do you want now?"

"Where are you going?" His red eyes squinted in the direction Claude had been walking.

The boy gave him a disbelieving look. Could he really be that stupid? "I'm trying to get away from you obviously." He ripped his arm out of Sebastian's grip.

"I bet you stole my things!"

Now Claude was annoyed. "What do you mean your things? They were never yo-" He was cut off by the sudden loud boom of thunder above them. It was then that the raindrops started, becoming heavier every second.

"This is your fault!" Screamed Sebastian.

"Yes, because I can control the weather." He inwardly rolled his eyes as he trudged back toward the tree house. "Well, are you coming or are you just going to stand there?"

Sebastian slowly walked over, his clothes beginning to get soggy the more he walked. "This was my favorite shirt..." he looked down at the bright red shirt with the nike symbol on it.

The blue haired boy sighed but didn't respond as he made his way once more up the uneven wooden steps leading into the tree house. Now he was stuck with the one person he never wanted to see again. The day was was just getting worse as it went on. The silence was almost suffocating as they were both uncomfortably seated on opposite ends of the small room. Both trying their hardest not to even look in the other's direction. What were they supposed to do now?

Sebastian's hands were folded in his lap. He looked coldly at Claude. "So what do we do now..."

"We wait until the rain stops. You can leave if you want, but I'm not going back out there." He said, pretending a large crack in one of the old wood panels was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I bet a monster put that crack there." He grinned softly as he spoke.

Claude looked at the other as if he had grown two heads. "You still believe in monsters?"

"Well only because they're real."

"You're joking with me aren't you?" An almost smile appeared on the corner of his mouth before it was immediately replaced with a scowl. He didn't like when people tried to trick with him, it made him feel belittled.

"You know they're real, right? I had a friend go missing because they took him into the woods."

"Yeah, whatever you say."

"No really, I'm serious! There's a wolf in these woods" His grin grew wider.

Claude couldn't hold in the condescending laugh that burst through his lips. That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "Where did you hear this?"

"It happened to me and my friends, I swear it. Do you want to hear the story?"

"Hmph, not really...but something tells me you're going to tell me anyway." He looked away with a frown.

"Well I would but babies shouldn't hear the story it would scare them too much and you are pretty young."Sebastian said with a smug look on his face.

Claude wasn't amused at all. "You do realise that we are only a year apart in age?"

Sebastian readjusted how he was sitting, he was now kneeling in front of Claude "Yea, I do but I have one more year than you do maybe in that one year my friend was killed by a werewolf."

The blue haired boy had lived his entire life on the other side of the woods and had been in them countless times but never had he heard of such things. 'He must be stupid if he really thinks I'm going to believe him.' "Fine tell me what happened and I'll try to control my fear."

Sebastian's smirk turned into a grimace. "It was the 4th of July and me, my friend Ryan, and Cody were shooting off fireworks on the bridge over the river. When it started to get late me and Cody went home together because my aunt's house was right next door to his. Ryan didn't want to go home because he still had fireworks left - you know like the spinners and sparklers - those ones were really bright and one time Ryan burned his arm when he dropped his sparkler. Anyway we left and the next day we went to go get Ryan to go swimming but he wasn't there and his mom was worried, so me and Cody walked back to the bridge and there he was; his top half was right at our feet and his legs were at the other end of the bridge. We didn't even know where his head was. The only reason we knew it was him was because when we found the rest of his arm, we saw the burn mark from when he dropped his sparkler on his arm."

When Sebastian had finally finished, Claude was wide eyed with shock. There was no way that could have actually been true! "I...I don't believe you..." The younger boy seemed to move a little closer to the other, though the action was barely visible.

"Well it's true so you should, I don't lie." The red eyed boy scooted next to him. "You want to know what's even scarier?" Sebastian's arm wrapped around Claude, "Its still out there, and we are all alone in these woods, where no one can find us." His arm slowly caressed his back.

The movement caused Caude to jump, his face starting to burn with embarrassment. He moved away from the older boy and glared. "Stop trying to scare me, it isn't working." He turned away while trying to hide the obvious blush.

Sebastian smirked but didn't comment on it.

The rain continued to pour with no sign of letting up. They sat in the silence for what seemed like forever, listening as the thunder got louder. Night had slowly crept on them and now Claude couldn't help the heaviness of his eyelids. I'll just close my eyes for a little while. Before he realised it, he was curled up on the floor, fast asleep.

The other boy smiled when he noticed Claude was softly snoring. He looked so sweet and innocent when he slept, completely opposite of his usual cold demeanor. Almost...like a kitten. Sebastian couldn't help but crawl over to his smaller companion and lay down beside him. Minutes passed as he too, finally drifted into a gentle sleep.

* * *

Authors Note:  
Emi: Thank you to the two people who reviewed, we appreciate it! We are sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. And just incase anyone was wondering, it probably isn't a good idea to go into tree house in the middle of a thunderstorm but I digress. XD

Ami: We didn't notice this until after we wrote it soooo it will stay that way because you know kids do dumb shit anyways. But thank you for reading don't forget to comment and tell your friends about it, it encourages us to write more, and follow us if you want! Oh and we are still looking for a beta if you are one or know someone please refer them to us!

Emi: We'll see you again next chapter, whenever that will be... :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Seeking Salvation**

**Warning**: Claude/Sebastian lemon, AU, and OOC.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly we do not, nor will we ever own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters!

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Claude woke the next morning to see a sleeping Sebastian laying on his lap. He was too groggy from sleep to completely comprehend the situation but when he was finally able to compose himself, he frowned at the other before pushing him off. Sebastian's head hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Ow!" he yelped, "What did you do that for?"

Claude stood up from his sitting position and straightened out his clothes. He raised an eyebrow at the raven haired boy. "You were laying on me."

Sebastian glared. "You could've just woken me up. That really hurt!" He rubbed the throbbing spot on the back of his head.

Claude only sighed before climbing down the tree house steps. He didn't get halfway down before he heard his name being called.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Cried Sebastian.

Completely ignoring the other, Claude continued walking. "Claude! Wait! That monster will get you if you walk alone!"

Stopping suddenly, Claude turned to face Sebastian. "There is no wolf or monster or whatever, so please leave me alone."

Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair. "Come on Claude, you aren't so bad! Why don't we hang out?"

"Why...why would I want to do that?" He had never had someone ask him to hang out before.

Sebastian sighed "Because, stupid, that's what you do when you meet new people, duh."

"Who says I want to be friends with you?"

"Why wouldn't you? I'm pretty cool, you know. I can pitch a baseball faster than anyone I know." Smirked the older boy.

Claude gave him a hard look. " So? That has nothing to do with me, I'm not interested in such things." He started walking again.

"Come on! Claude, I'll let you use the tree house!" He pleaded. 'Why doesn't this kid like me already, everyone likes me.'

Claude ignored the fact that the raven was trying to claim ownership of the tree house once again, though it annoyed him. "If I 'hang out' with you, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes, finnnnee." Sebastian's eyes rolled back into his head.

Sighing Claude looked over his shoulder at the red eyed boy. "Well, tell me where we're going then."

Sebastian knew exactly where they should go first. "Are you any good at kickball?" He questioned.

Claude scrunched up his nose while he looked out at the large baseball field ahead of them. He just knew going anywhere with this boy was a bad idea. "No." He stated bluntly.

"Claude you're no fun! That is so lame but I want you to meet my friends so let's go. I know they're here."

Sure enough, a large group of boys were crowded around the center of the field. By look of it, someone had said something funny because everyone suddenly burst out in a heap of laughter. Sebastian grinned at his friends as he tugged on Claude's hand to hurry him up.

"Hey! Guys this is Claude, he's from the other side of town. I thought I should introduce him." Sebastian stole a quick look at Claude's face.

The intimidating looks the other boys were giving Claude actually seemed to make the smaller boy flinch. This had definitely been a bad idea.

"Why did you bring him here Sebastian, he doesn't belong." A rather tall boy asked, a frown on his face.

"Because I can butt face. Who put you in charge of who comes around here anyways?" Snapped Sebastian.

The group of boys burst into another bout of laughter, though the one who had spoken just looked annoyed. Claude gave Sebastian an unreadable look before turning his gaze back to the ground.

"Can we just play some kickball? Jeeze." Another boy spoke up.

The others nodded in agreement before going to their set positions. The tall boy glared at Claude before making his way to the other side of the field.

As the game went on into the day, Sebastian had become distracted with his other friends and was fully immersed in the game at hand. He had forgotten his entire purpose for bringing that strange boy along with him. Claude had been sitting on the bench the entire time, not that he really seemed to mind. All he really wanted to do was go home and by the looks the other boys were sending him, he wasn't the only one.

Claude bit his bottom lip as he watched Sebastian kick the ball, earning yet another point for his team. "Claude! Did you see that! Look how far I kicked the ball, I told you I was good!" He was panting and out of breath, his bangs beginning to stick to his forehead from the heat of the summer day.

The boy rolled his eyes before looking away from the other. "Yeah I saw."

Sebastian couldn't help but notice the way Claude had moved to the very end of the bench, away from everyone else. The blue haired boy was sitting with one foot propped on the bench and his cheek resting against his knee; a bored look on his face. Sebastian frowned.

He walked up to the chain link fence, lacing his fingers into the holes, and looked at Claude. "Get in, you're up."

The other blinked at him before almost letting a small laugh slip past his lips. Was "I told you I couldn't play."

"Well, I'll teach you then, anyone can play. Plus you look bored and thats boring now come on." He rocked against the fence letting it move back and forth with him.

"Fine." Claude reluctantly got up from his uncomfortable position to round the fence and enter the field. As soon as Claude had made his way onto the dirt he could feel all eyes on him.

Sebastian directed him to the plate at the center. He was unsure of what to do when he reached it and although he was focused on kicking the ball, when he heard his name being called he couldn't help but look in the direction from which it had came from. He only turned away for a few seconds before he turned back to see the ball flying at his face. The impact knocked him off his feet, his jaw burning from where the ball had hit him. He looked up from the ground to see the others burst into laughter; all except for Sebastian who was staring at him. Claude couldn't help the tears that blurred his vision as he picked up his glasses that had been knocked off and stumbled off the field.

Sebastian ran to fetch Claude as he walked calmly away from the game. "Claude."

"Go away Sebastian. I knew I shouldn't have come." He tried to hide a few tears that ran down his cheeks.

"Listen I'm sorry. I didn't think you would get hurt, plus it's no big deal anyway." He walked closer to the younger boy.

Claude sped up. "It might not be a big deal to you, but it is to me!"

"Why? It's just a game and you don't even know them, so it is no big deal don't be so stupid."

"They did it on purpose. You heard them."

Sebastian shrugged. "What's done is done." He draped his arm over Claude's shoulder. "My dad used to tell me that I shouldn't cry because we're supposed to be strong. So stop crying, worse things could happen, like..." He tapped his chin. "You could have gotten hit by a car."

Claude rolled his eyes. "Who said I was crying." He mumbled as he wiped the tears with his sleeve.

"I did. You're crying right now." He touched Claudes cheek with his long finger. "Hey, do you wanna get ice cream or something?"

He only nodded his head as he turned away from Sebastian's touch.

"Come on." Sebastian started to walk in front of Claude. "I know a really good place!"

"So what do you do on your side of town?" Sebastian pushed around the last chunks of blizzard in his cup.

"I read."

He gave the younger boy a funny look. "You read, like books?"

"Well obviously." Claude sighed.

"Don't you go outside and play? Books are boring, nothing happens." He looked up at the boy with dark red eyes.

The other paused for a few seconds."No...my parents have always told me it's better that way."

"Claude, that is so lame. You are the most boring person I've ever met."

He gave Sebastian a half smile. "I suppose so."

"Hmmm." Sebastian began stabbing his spoon into the sides of the cup. "When do you need to be home?"

Claude's smile vanished as he looked down at his not even half eaten sundae. "I don't need to be home."

The odd way Claude acted made Sebastian curios, but he didn't pry. There were, after all, things he didn't want to talk about and he was sure Claude had them as well. Sebastian looked out the window, he could see the forest's edge. "I do though, so when do you want to leave?"

"Now. I don't think either of us has a reason to stay." He stood up throwing the rest of the ice cream away before sitting down again.

Sebastian threw himself over the back of the chair and sighed dramatically. "Cl-aude."

"What?"

"Lets hang out again." He shot up, quickly grinning. "Next time you won't cry I promise." He winked at the younger boy.

Claude gave him an incredulous look. He didn't want to think of what the other would come up with next when they 'hung out' again. He watched Sebastian kick the bottom of the booth they were sitting in.

"Next time we can go swimming." Sebastian said.

Claude stilled, his face going slightly paler than it was.

"What? My aunt has a pool."

"I...don't know how to." It was too embarrassing to say and Claude felt stupid for even mentioning it as soon as it left his mouth.

"I'll teach you!"

"You already taught me how to play kickball, and I was hit in the face. I don't really want to be drowned too." Claude frowned moving his slightly sore jaw at the memory.

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes to the side. "Tch...no one will be there and I won't let you drown."

As soon as the boys were done with their ice cream they walked silently back to the tree house.

Sebastian looked down at the younger boy. "We should meet friday so I can teach you how to swim." He smiled. "Don't let the monster get you." Claude simply nodded and began to walk the direction his home.

* * *

Thank you everyone who has been writing reviews and following and favoriting the story it really makes it worth it for us! We hope you like the new chapter and don't forget to review if you can, and spread the story around! Thanks! And sorry about any mistakes its late and we want it posted :D ~Ami

Thanks again everyone we love everyone who has supported the story chap will have a little more childhood and then on to high school *wink* hopefully we can get it done! ~Emi


	4. Chapter 4

**Seeking Salvation**

**Warning**: Sebastian/Claude/Sebastian lemon (a/n: We are changing the positions because it works better with the story.), AU, and OOC.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly we do not, nor will we ever own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters!

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sebastian slid the comic book across the wooden floor of the tree house. "None of these are good." He looked over at Claude who was reading. "What book are you reading..."

"Candide by Voltaire." Claude focused back on the book in his hands.

Sebastian laid his head by Claude's lap. "What's it about."

He pushed the other boy away from him. "Read it yourself."

Sebastian knocked the book from Claude's hands. "Lets go outside" He looked out the window across the clearing.

It had been almost two whole months since they had first met and now the summer was winding down to an end. They had spent almost everyday together, in the tree house or over at Sebastians aunt's house but never at Claude's.

Sebastian sat up and sighed, bored. No matter how much time they had spent together, the blue haired boy hadn't become any friendlier and Sebastian's attempts to get him to warm up to him were futile.

"My aunt said I couldn't stay out late tonight."

Claude hummed in acknowledgment though he didn't look up.

Sebastian began to stare harder at Claude trying to elicit some kind of reaction from his friend. "Claude, Claude...hey."

"What do you want?" Claude's eyes flicked up to Sebastian before back down again.

"I've gotta tell you something."

"Hm?"

"Next summer I'm not coming back." Sebastian looked at Claude then at the stack of comics piled against the wall.

Claude couldn't help the slight shock that he felt when he heard those words. He set his book down before giving Sebastian a guarded look. "What do you mean?"

"My parents aren't having me spend the summer at my aunts anymore, so I'm not coming back for a while".

"...Oh."

The raven haired boy put his hands behind his head. "Yeah kinda sucks huh? I can't come back to the tree house anymore." He smiled over at Claude. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

The younger boy's chest tightened as he clenched his teeth together. Somehow Claude had grown used to Sebastian's presence, but thinking of losing him now...hurt.

That was the first time in years Claude had dreamt of Sebastian. He didn't know what brought on the memory but it was there, just like it happened 10 years ago. He sat up slowly and turned off his buzzing alarm, groaning as he ran his fingers through his tangled hair and put on his glasses.

He could already hear his parents in the other room arguing, again, like yesterday. He grabbed his iPod and turned it on full blast to drown out the yelling as he tried not to think about the upcoming day. It was the first day of his Sophomore year and he wasn't looking forward to it. He walked into his bathroom to get ready before putting on dark wash jeans and a short sleeve gray v-neck shirt. He grabbed his bag on the way out of his room and walked into the kitchen to grab an apple.

The bus ride to the school was the same as it was last year, noisy with the chattering of reuniting friends. Claude sat in the back, continuing to ignore everything around him as he concentrated on the moving scenery outside the window. Finally the bus stopped in front of the school and Claude hopped off.

He walked up the stone steps to the entrance of the high school, trying to bypass the the mass of other teenagers. He turned to the side as he caught a glimpse of familiar back hair but he was too far away to see a face.

"Heeey Claude." He suddenly felt a pat on his back. Startled, he whipped his head around to see his friend Johnny. "I haven't seen you since last semester. How's summer been?"

"It was fine, how was yours...?" Claude pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose

"Same as always." Johnny smiled. "What's your first period?"

"I think its Calculus, what's yours?"

"Ah, I have Chemistry I think. Sucks we don't have it together."

"That does indeed, but I have to get to class I'll see you at lunch." Claude waved as he walked away.

Claude walked into his first period class and sat down in the front by one of the windows. His teacher was busy in the hall talking with the other students. When the bell rang students were still filing in through the door. The teacher was passing around return papers when the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late, I have no idea where anything is here!" The tall raven haired boy said smiling. Claude immediately knew who he was, although the years had changed his appearance he would know those red eyes anywhere.

"What is your name?" The teacher sighed frustrated.

"Sebastian Michaelis." The boy took a few more steps into the room.

"Alright Mr. Michaelis, you sit right there." She pointed to the vacant seat next to none other than Claude Faustus.

The golden eyed boy watched as Sebastian walked over and took the seat next to him with wide eyes. Why...why was he here?! Hadn't he said he wasn't coming back?

"Hey." Sebastian glanced at him then proceeded to take a notebook out of his backpack.

"Um..." Claude continued to stare at him, baffled.

He watched as Sebastian high fived the guy sitting behind him and began to whisper. "No I can't go tonight, my Aunt found out I was smoking pot and I'm grounded."

"Boys!" The teacher glared at them, "Sebastian you were late, I expect you to at least pay attention so both of you be quiet."

Class dragged on for almost an hour before the teacher allowed the students free time to socialize with their new classmates. Sebastian turned to Claude. "Don't I know you?"

Claude bit his lip before clearing his throat to speak. "A long time ago..."

"Where was it?" He leaned his head against his hand.

"You honestly don't remember?" He felt a twinge of anger rise in his chest before he pushed it away.

"Well I know I know you but, hey people forget things." He shrugged casually.

Claude sighed. "We met in the woods when we were in elementary school."

"That was you?" Sebastian arched his brow.

One thing that definitely hadn't changed about the other was his cockyness. Claude's eye twitched slightly. "Yeah, that was me."

"No way! I remember you! You were Claude." His face lit up. "Remember when I thought you to swim?"

"Hmph." Claude's face brightened a hue.

"I can't believe I forgot about you."

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the period. Claude jumped up and grabbed his bag before slinging it over his shoulder. "Yeah...well goodbye then." He turned and headed for the door.

The first month of school had come and gone and with it Sebastian failed his first calculus test. He read the score on top of the sheet 42%. He looked over at Claude "What did you get?"

Claude didn't bother to look down on his paper it was the only score he could get "100%" He watched his former friend look down at the floor and swear.

"My aunt is going to kill me." He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "That's why my parents sent me here you know? Because I was fucking up at my old school so bad." He laughed softly. "This fucking sucks. I'm going to fail. Claude want to give me the answers?"

"No way. I don't cheat, get them from someone else."

"Do something for me!"

Claude rolled his eyes. "I...guess I can tutor you."

"Would you really?"

Claude realised what he said only after it was too late. "Yeah whatever." He frowned.

"When can you start? I need to fix this grade before the next test."

"I guess you could come to my house tonight if you wanted."

"Yea I would."

Claude sighed. "Ok meet me in the parking lot after school."

After school was over Sebastian made his way through the crowd and into the parking lot. "Hey Claude!"

He was seated on the hood of his car and he looked up when he saw Sebastian approach. "Hey. Let's go."

He nodded as he threw his backpack in the passenger seat of Claude's car and got in.

Sebastian had never been to Claude's house before, not once when they were children had Claude invited him over. He was unsure of what to expect. Claude never talked much and when he did, he never mentioned his family. He looked at Claude while he was driving, though he never once looked back at Sebastian; he was too busy focusing on the road.

"Remember that time when you cried and I bought you ice cream?" Sebastian smirked and leaned against the window.

Claude's lips thinned. " Why do you always insist on bringing up embarrassing childhood memories? It's annoying."

"Tch." His eyes narrowed.

The ride to Claude's house remained quiet the rest of the way. Claude wondered if bringing Sebastian there was really such a good idea; he just hoped his parents would still be at work. They pulled into the driveway a few moments later and Claude paused before opening his door and getting out. Sebastian followed him inside.

"Where should I put my shit?"

"My room is upstairs on the left. Just wait there and I'll bring up some drinks." Claude set his keys on the kitchen counter before walking to the refrigerator. Sebastian followed Claudes directions and did find his room. He tossed his backpack onto the bed and sat next to it. Claude's room was boring no posters or anything personal, there was a bed, a desk, a bookshelf and a chair.

Claude entered the room a few minutes later carrying two Cokes. "Catch." He tossed one to Sebastian before sitting in his desk chair opposite from his bed.

"Thanks." The older boy nodded.

"Sure. Now what do you need help with?"

"Finding derivatives."

Claude nodded and he grabbed his notebook and pencil from his desk before starting to explain. When he was done he glanced over at Sebastian. "Anything else?"

Sebastian shook his head then looked down at his book. "I don't know what this is."

"For that you just use what I showed you a minute ago. Get it?"

The red eyed boy sighed. "Obviously I don't."

They had already been working for almost half and hour and he still wasn't getting it. Claude was a close to calling it quits, no matter how he said and went over it the other just didn't understand.

Sebastian sighed and crossed his arms. "Sorry."

Claude pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's fine. Maybe we should take a break..."

"And what should we do then..." He layed back on Claude's bed.

" I don't know." Claude frowned before getting up, accidentally knocking his notebook to the ground in the process. He grumbled to himself before bending over to grab it.

Sebastian grinned silently to himself, he sat up quickly and grabbed claudes butt. "You have a girls butt you know." He continued to squeeze softly.

The other boy gave a slight yelp before jumping away from the offending hand. "What the hell!" He raised his voice in shock, turning to face Sebastian.  
The smirk on his face was still there. "What?" He tilted his head to the side.

Claude was now furiously blushing as he tried to compose his thoughts. "Why would you do that!"

"Why wouldn't I?" He questioned.

He gave Sebastian a disbelieving look. "Are you kidding me? You don't just go around touching other guy's asses!"

"It's not gay stupid, it was for fun. God."

"Ugh." Claude covered his face with a hand. "Just go home Sebastian."

"Fine, but I still need help and you said you would help me."

"Whatever." Claude retorted before opening his bedroom door and leaving the red eyed boy to get his things.

Sebastian put his books back in his backpack and threw away his empty soda can and walked down the stairs. "See ya tomorrow Claude!" He screamed as he walked out the door.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER FOUR AND FINALLY HIGH SCHOOL SEBBY AND CLAUDE :3 ~Emi

FINALLY! Thank you all for reading, commenting, and following/favoriting :D ~Ami


	5. Chapter 5

**Seeking Salvation**

**Warning: **Sebastian/Claude/Sebastian lemon, AU, and OOC.****

Disclaimer: Sadly we do not, nor will we ever own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters!****

Chapter 5

* * *

****

The next morning Sebastian sat down next to Claude right as the teacher walked in. He sighed. "Thanks for offering me a ride home last night asshole." He took out his notebook and looked back over at the other.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have grabbed my ass I would've." Claude gave Sebastian a dirty look.

"Dude it's no big deal, stop being such a bitch." He rolled his eyes and turned away from Claude. "And I'm coming over again tonight."

The rest of the class was silent between them, though Sebastian kept stealing glances at his blue haired friend. Claude tried to ignore him but he could still feel the red eyes burning holes into the side of his face.

Giving up, he pulled a piece of paper from his notebook and furiously scribbled a 'What are you looking at?' before handing it to Sebastian.

Sebastian discretely opened the piece of paper and hid it under his notebook. He quickly wrote back 'You, stupid.' He pushed the note back into Claude's lap.

The other boy read it, frowned and wrote something before tossing it back. 'Well stop it, it's freaking me out.'

The red eyed boy smirked as he read the note and wrote back 'You don't enjoy me looking at you?'

Claude frowned when he finished reading, realizing that he really didn't mind the other looking at him at all. He bit his lip as he wrote 'No I don't.' a little less certain than he was before.

'I think you love it. Admit it Claude, you're in love with an older man.'' Sebastian took the note in his hand and slid it against Claude's thigh.

Surprised at the sudden contact, Claude stood up quickly from his seat making his chair scrape against the floor. The teacher turned to him with a questioning look. "May I uh...go to the bathroom?" As soon as he was given the 'ok' he left the room without a backward glance, his thigh still burning from the heat of the Sebastian's hand.

In the bathroom, Claude was standing in the in front of the sink with his forehead leaned against the mirror when someone opened the the bathroom door. He didn't even notice the clacking of the footsteps against the tile.

"Why'd you leave?" The red eyed boy questioned.

Not moving from his position, Claude groaned. "Of course you would follow me..."

Sebastian walked towards the younger boy. "Why not? You looked upset."

"Listen Sebastian." He turned so he was facing the the other while he leaned back against the sink. "I don't know what you are trying to prove, but stop it."

"I'm not trying to prove anything." He put his hands on Claude's sides. "What would I honestly want to prove? Hmm?"

With Sebastian's hands on either side of his body, Claude was trapped. All he could do was brace himself as the other leaned his body forward till they were touching.

"I-I..."

Sebastian face hovered over his friend's, the same smirk on his face like always. "You like me." Sebastian slowly ran his hand up claudes thigh and rested it against his crotch.

A soft groan rang out through the tiny bathroom and Claude had to cover a hand over his mouth to prevent anymore from escaping. He closed his eyes tightly when he felt Sebastian's hand move against him once more. The abrupt ringing of the bell, signaling the end of class, made Claude's eyes snap open to see Sebastian backing away.

"Bye." Sebastian smirked, "I'll see you after school ok?" There was no response but Sebastian didn't seem to mind as he walked back out the way he had come.

The end the day went by in a flash and now Sebastian was leaning up against Claude's car waiting for him. He chuckled to himself as he recalled what had happened in the bathroom just hours before. The blue haired boy was just so much fun to tease. He smiled when he saw Claude walking up. "You're late!"

"Whatever." He muttered as he fumbled for the car keys in his backpack.

"Come on we don't have all day to wait."

Claude exhaled a frustrated breath, red creeping along his cheeks, before opening the car door and slamming it shut.

When they finally arrived at Claude's house Sebastian stepped out of the car. "Hey I need help with page 125 ok? That's about it but can I stay for dinner?"

"Do whatever you want."

"Is that a challenge?" He threw his arm around Claude's shoulders.

The smaller boy gulped but pushed Sebastian away. "No!"

"Mhmmm suuuuure."

The house was dark as they entered, angry looking clouds covering the sunlight outside, and Claude had to feel around for the light switch. He walked to his room in silence but he could feel Sebastian's presence not far behind him. The stuffy house was already starting to make him uncomfortable.

"Ready to get this done?" Sebastian finally spoke.

"Mhm." He said, not fully trusting his voice at that moment.

The moment they entered the room, Sebastian made a running dive onto onto Claude's bed and turned to look up at the ceiling. "Why don't you have any pictures or posters?" He rolled his head from side to side examining the room.

There was no response and Sebastian was beginning to think Claude wouldn't answer until he finally turned toward him. "They...are unnecessary."

"Are your glasses are unnecessary too?" He rolled his eyes.

Claude gave him a confused look. "Obviously they aren't, or I wouldn't wear them. I can't see anything if I take them off."

Sebastian stood up behind Claude and snatched his glasses off of his face. "Now what?" He carefully hid the object behind his back.

The boy gasped. "Sebastian! Give them back!" He turned blindly and almost fell as he bumped into Sebastian.

Sebastian held up an seemingly invisible object in front of Claude. "Here."

"Thanks..." He reached up toward Sebastian's outstretched hand but frowned in confusion when there was nothing there. "Wha-"

In one swift movement, Sebastian grabbed Claude's hand and pushed him backwards till his back collided with the bed. He smirked at the surprised look on Claude's face before climbing on top of him.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!"

"Shh." Sebastian snapped quickly. He sat down till he was straddling his lap.

A deep blush crawled it's way up Claude's face and he squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment . "Get off!"

"You're pretty bossy for someone who's on bottom." The red eyed boy took the chance to kiss Claude while his eyes were still closed. They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither daring to move, until Sebastian finally pulled away.

Claude's eyes were huge as he finally looked up to the other boy. He reached a hand up to touch his lips. "Why...why did you do that?"

Sebastian shrugged casually.

Coming to his senses, Claude realized that Sebastian was still sitting on top of him. He glared before using his weight to push him off. "That wasn't funny Sebastian." Sighing he sat up on the bed and turned his face away.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play stupid!"

"Calm down, shit, it was a kiss. No need to crap your pants." Sebastian leaned down and touched his nose to Claude's. "I think you liked it though."

"I did not." He replied quickly, making Sebastian smile.

"Yes, you did."

Claude groaned and flopped back onto his bed, his face buried in his pillow. He said something but it was muffled.

Sebastian ran his hand down Claude's back and rested it on his thigh. "Are you mad at me?"

The other boy shook his head, his face still hidden.

"Then why are you being shy?" The red-eyed boy grinned.

"Lets just do your stupid homework." Claude got up and walked to the desk.

The next day Claude relocated to a new seat across the room from Sebastian. The room remained quiet throughout the period. Sebastian casually glanced at his fellow classmate only to reassure himself that Claude had not left the room. Once the bell had dismissed them, Sebastian headed towards Claude.

"So you have a new seat..."

"Yep." Claude kept his gaze down as he packed his bag.

"What the hell Claude, I'm supposed to cheat off you."

"Do your own damn work for once Sebastian." He looked back down as he flung his bag over his shoulder.

Sebastian closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair "Why are you so difficult?"

"Because you're a freak. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

Angered, Claude shoved Sebastian on the shoulder. "You're always doing weird things to me!"

"I have never done anything weird to you" Sebastian sighed.

"You are impossible."

The last student finally walked out of the classroom , leaving Sebastian and Claude alone. The older boy sighed and grabbed his friend's hand, weaved his fingers through the others'. "Claude, you are such a pussy."

Claude's face instantaneously lit up and his words died on his lips, leaving his mouth gaping like a fish.

Seeing his opportunity, Sebastian quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Claude's. His hands ran down the smaller boy's side and rested against his hip, pulling him closer. Then just as quickly as it had started, it was over and Sebastian was moving away from Claude as the classroom door opened.

Their math teacher entered the room, stopping and giving them a strange look. "What are you guys still doing here?"

Sebastian walked to the door and turned to give Claude a wink. " Oh nothing Mrs. Willson, see you tomorrow." He turned and left the room.

Authors note: Sorry about not updating as soon as we said we would, some technical difficulties came up but we are trying to get these chapters up as soon as possible! Thank you for reading! R&R? :D ~Ami & Emi


	6. Chapter 6

**Seeking Salvation**

**Warning:** Sebastian/Claude/Sebastian lemon, AU, and OOC.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly we do not, nor will we ever own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters!

**Chapter 6**

* * *

A few days passed and Claude still couldn't forget the kiss Sebastian had given him. Then the kisses began to become more frequent over the course of the next few days as their little affair became more intense.

Sebastian folded his hands above his head as he stretched out across Claude's bed. "Want me to go home?" He tilted his head to look at Claude.

"I don't care." He glanced to the side where Sebastian was.

"Claude...come here."

The younger boy raised his eyebrow. "Why...?"

"Because I said so, that's why." He sat up and folded his legs. "Sit here." He patted the blue quilted fabric. Claude rose from the desk to take a seat next to Sebastian. Once Claude was settled, Sebastian's long fingers started to travel up and down the boy's covered chest.

"What are you doing?" Confused, golden eyes looked up questioningly.

"Just be quiet." The raven slowly shifted his cold fingers under Claude's shirt, teasing the smooth skin beneath while his other hand moved to start unbuttoning the shirt. Then, pushing it off of Claude's shoulders, he began to run his lips across the other boy's collar bone.

Claude's eyes snapped open. "Knock it off." He roughly pushed his friend away.

Frustrated, Sebastian pulled away and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Why are you so stubborn!"

Claude huffed but sat back down on the bed.

Sebastian let out an exaggerated sigh and stood up, looking at Claude from the corner of his eye. "I really should go home."

A small frown grazed Claude's lips. "I didn't mean that you had to leave..."

"Oh? Well maybe I have things to do."

Frowning, Claude got up from the bed quickly trying to hide his disappointment. "Go then." He only reached his bedroom door before Sebastian was wrapping an arm around his stomach and yanking him backward into a strong chest.

The older boy smirked into the blue hair. "Did I upset you?"

"Fuck you."

Sebastian's smirk grew wider. "So I did." He grabbed the younger boy's chin and turned it roughly to the side so that they were looking eye to eye. "How can I make it up to you?" His lips grazed Claude's soft jaw as he talked.

Claude's muscles tensed under Sebastian. "I don't know..."

"Mmm, I can think of something." He let his lips travel to the corner of the boy's mouth before pulling Claude up to his own.

After a few seconds, Claude pushed away from Sebastian and looked away awkwardly. "...Want to go to the tree-house?"

Sebastian cocked his head. "The tree-house?"

"Yeah. We...should go back."

* * *

Sebastian walked into the clearing slowly pushing the branches away. He remembered it was much easier to get to when he was a child. The tree house stood in the exact same place, remnants of the it still laid scattered on the ground. Sebastian smiled to himself and made his way quickly into the old structure.

"Come on, hurry up! It looks like hell up here."

Claude moved to the dilapidated wooden ladder and looked up to the black haired boy above him."I'm coming, hold on a second."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and looked out the window at Claude. "Did you leave your stuff in here?"

"Oh yeah. Just some books." Claude poked his head through the opening.

Sebastian tapped Claude on his forehead playfully. "Looks just like how we left it."

"Yeah..." Claude trained off as he finally made his way up into the tree-house and glanced around the room.

Sebastian looked curiously at his friend "What?"

He stayed silent for a moment thinking of the past and how things had changed since the first time they had met in that very spot.

"Nothing."

Sebastian nudged the younger boy softly. "Hey, come here. It's really cold isn't it?" He slowly dragged Claude towards him and between his legs. "Want to know something?" He smirked to himself.

Annoyed the smaller boy gave up on his struggle to get away from the firm grip. "What?" He sighed.

"I really think I'm starting to like you."

A bright pink blush covered Claude's cheeks as he looked up at Sebastian."Wha-what are you talking about?" He hesitated in a barely audible voice.

Sebastian looked down at him and delicately dragged his thumb across his cheek. "It's true."

Tingles ran up and down Claude's spine as he involuntarily moved closer toward the other boy. He was starting to feel weird again. Sebastian chuckled at the soft moan he heard escape from those pink lips when he moved a hand to the small of Claude's back.

"Stop!" He whimpered weakly, turning his head away from Sebastian. "Maybe we should take it slow..."

"Baby, I'll do what I want." he ran his hand over the zipper of his pants. "Ha, lucky me."

They slid slowly down to the ground, Claude's back pushed up against the wooden wall while Sebastian knelt before him. "Are you ok with this?" Sebastian slowly leaned in and kissed his neck.

"Mm...it doesn't seem like you're giving me much of a choice..."

"You could always say no." Sebastian's hands slowly made their way back down to hem of his pants before slowly dipping his fingers inside. "Take your pants off." Sebastian whispered into his ear.

Claude searched dark, hungry eyes as they burned into him before turning away with embarrassment. He slowly moved his pale hands over Sebastian's and to his belt, undoing it and pulling his pants down over his bony hips. The cold air caused goose bumps to form on his thighs and he shivered.

"Keep going." Sebastian's eyes followed his every movement. "The underwear too."

With a nervous breath, Claude removed his pants and boxers until he was left naked with his knees knocking together. Sebastian's red eyes roamed over him. "You don't look half bad."

Claude glared up at the other boy with unease. "Shut up."

"I think I still beat you though, you are pretty small." Sebastian glanced down again.

"Stop talking right now before I change my mind."

"So sensitive." Sebastian grinned before bending over to kiss one of Claude's still closed legs. He brought one hand to a pale thigh and cautiously moved it upward, all the while watching for Claude's reaction. "I hope you didn't want to use a condom because I didn't bring one." He smirked "Hey, have you ever had a blow job?"

Claude's eyes widened and Sebastian laughed and pulled his legs apart. The older boy made sure that the other was watching before lowering his head to the hardening cock in front of him.

A loud gasp echoed through the small room. Claude was caught off guard when he felt a tight heat wrap around him and he couldn't contain the mewl that burst from his lips when Sebastian started to bob his head up and down. "Se-Sebastian!" Hearing his name only encouraged the raven-haired boy and he continued his ministrations, taking in as much of the other boy as he could.

"Stop! I-I'm going to..."

With a loud pop, Sebastian pulled away. "Not so fast. We have to take this slow remember?" Claude frowned at the words he had used earlier.

Sebastian smiled cockily at the blue-haired boy's annoyance. "Don't worry, it'll get better." He tilted forward to kiss Claude again while his hand moved to play with a perky nipple poking through Claude's white shirt.

"Aaahh!" Claude arched his back at the touch and kissed back roughly. It was beginning to be too much. "More." He moaned and abruptly pulled Sebastian against him with a sudden burst of determination.

Snickering, Sebastian pulled back from the kiss, trying catch his breath. "I guess someone got excited." Without hesitation he stuck two fingers in front of Claude's face. "Suck them."

There was a heated moment of silence and the two of them stared into each other's eyes, both battling for dominance without words. After a long minute Claude gave in and crouched forward onto his knees, taking the appendages into his mouth. He sucked each one slowly and with care until Sebastian pulled them away.

"Good boy."

Claude growled at the statement but didn't say anything. He was suddenly preoccupied with the feeling of a finger at his puckered entrance. Slowly Sebastian began to push inside.

"No, not there!"

"What the fuck do you mean no?" He snapped but added another finger, starting to move them in a scissoring motion.

Claude moaned again and Sebastian smirked. "Oh, so you don't really want me stop do you?" He didn't give him a chance to respond before he removed his fingers and flipped the other boy over so that he was facing the wall.

Claude gasped from the impact and looked at Sebastian over his shoulder. The older boy hushed him before he could speak, a burning desire in his voice. "Ready?"

* * *

**A/N**

Ami: Cliiiiiffff hanger, sorry guys we are pussies at writing sex scenes but more next chapter. We hope you enjoyed.

Emi: Yep horrible place to end but oh well. Sorry it has taken us so long to get this out.

Ami: Yeah things came up like school and dis bitch moving away.

Emi: It's true, we've been pretty busy but thanks to everyone who has stayed with the story and has put up with our crap. We will try to get the next chapter out soon but you know how we are.

Ami: Yea hopefully it will be up sooner than this one! Thanks guys! :D


End file.
